One Night
by Aumu Hatake
Summary: "Give me your love even though just one night." lagi-lagi, fic KakaSaku. mari mampir !
1. Chapter 1

Domo minna-san~ :3 setelah lama nggak ngubek-ngubek(?) dunia per-fanfiction-an, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk nulis lagi... yah mungkin agak sedikit kaku karna lama nggak nulis, hehehe.

Tapi aku nulisnya nggak terus-terusan sih, mungkin cuman musiman kalo lagi mood aja._.v hehe, semoga kalian menikmati tulisanku kali ini, check it out!

**One Night**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**KakaSaku – Rate: M – Chapter 1**

**Anak dibawah 17th nggak boleh baca dulu ya:3 author sekarang udah 17th yeay /o/**

**Summary: **"Give me your love even though just one night."

**TIDAK TERIMA FLAME. TERIMAKASIH.**

Konoha. Ibu kota metropolitan yang tidak pernah tidur.

Pagi itu, jam masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi waktu setempat. Matahari perlahan mulai menyebarkan sinarnya yang semakin lama terlihat semakin terang.

Sakura Haruno. Wanita karir lajang berumur 25 tahun, berambut merah jambu yang tidak lebih panjang melebihi pundaknya, kulitnya putih bersih, kedua matanya berwarna emerald dihias oleh sebingkai kacamata persegi panjang berwarna coklat tua. Sedang memandangi dirinya di depan cermin kamarnya.

Ia terlihat kembali menata rambut pendeknya. Kali ini ia menggunakan sisir yang berfungsi untuk memberi efek _blow _pada rambut merah jambunya itu. Setelah itu, ia meletakkan sisir itu dan meraih kacamata yang tergeletak tepat di depannya. Ia tersenyum kecil menatap dirinya di depan cermin, sesekali memoles sedikit make up di wajahnya yang terlihat masih kurang.

Diraihlah tas kerja yang tergeletak di ranjangnya, dan ia siap untuk melakukan aktivitasnya hari ini sebagai wanita karir seperti biasanya.

Di sisi lain.

Di kawasan perumahan elite yang terletak di tengah kota Konoha, tinggallah sepasang suami istri yang baru saja menikah satu tahun yang lalu. Mereka adalah Hatake Kakashi dan Hatake Anko. Ya, karena mereka adalah pasangan suami istri, maka nama marga mereka sama.

Kakashi keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berbalut handuk di bagian pinggangnya. Kilau bercak titik air masih menghiasi tubuh kekarnya yang dibalut kulit putih bersih itu.

"Kau sudah selesai mandi, sayang?" sapa Anko, istrinya, yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan meja makan untuk mereka gunakan sarapan nantinya.

"Yah. Menu apa pagi ini?" Kakashi berjalan mendekati Anko dan memeluk istrinya dari belakang. Anko sedikit tersipu.

"Kesukaanmu, nasi goreng." Ia tersenyum sembari menggenggam tangan suaminya yang kini bertengger di perutnya.

Kakashi tidak membalas perkataan istrinya. Ia langsung memutar balik tubuh Anko agar mereka dapat berhadap-hadapan. Kedua telapak tangannya memegang kedua pipi Anko dan membimbingnya untuk berciuman. Kedua bibir mereka saling bertemu, kasih sayang keduanya seperti tersampaikan oleh ciuman itu.

Anko merasa nafasnya sudah mulai menipis, ia melepas ciuman Kakashi secara mendadak, "Cepatlah bersiap, nanti kau terlambat!" katanya seraya memukul pundak suaminya yang tidak dibalut sehelai benangpun.

Kakashi mencubit pipi kanan istrinya, "Iya sayangku." Ia berlalu.

Anko hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Perlahan ia mengelus-elus perutnya dibalik piyama dan celemek warna hijau yang ia kenakan.

oOo

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lift kantornya untuk sampai ke ruangannya. Saat pintu lift akan tertutup, tiba-tiba ada tangan kekar dibalut jas berwarna hitam menahannya agar terbuka kembali, lalu si pemilik tangan itu masuk ke dalam lift yang sama dengan Sakura.

"Ah, selamat pagi direktur Kakashi." Sapa Sakura sambil menunduk kecil.

"Selamat pagi. Kau, Haruno Sakura kan?"

"Iya pak, benar sekali." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Yah, kudengar dari wakilku kau memiliki kinerja yang bagus selama menjadi sekretarisnya disini." Kakashi ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Benarkah begitu pak? Syukurlah jika begitu." Wajah Sakura terlihat begitu senang.

"Jadi, sejak kapan kau bekerja menjadi sekretarisnya?" kini Kakashi menatap kedua mata Sakura.

"Sekitar satu tahun yang lalu, pak."

Ting. Pintu ls ift terbuka di lantai 4, "Kalau begitu saya duluan, pak. Semoga hari bapak menyenangkan." Pamit Sakura seraya mununduk kembali dan berjalan keluar dari lift.

"Sakura!" seru Kakashi.

"Ya, pak?"

"Kau bisa ambil ini, jika saja kau membutuhkan bantuanku." Ucap Kakashi sambil memberikan kertas kecil persegi panjang berwarna hitam.

Sakura menerima kertas itu dengan tangan kanannya, "Baik. Terima kasih sekali, pak. Saya permisi dulu."

"Ya."

oOo

Sakura meletakkan tas kerjanya dan menyalakan PC yang ada di depannya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kerjanya. Diambilnya kertas kecil persegi panjang berwarna hitam pemberian Kakashi dan membacanya. Tiba-tiba seseorang menghampirinya,

"Sakura, kau sedang sibuk?" tanya orang itu, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah wakil direktur perusahaan tempat Sakura bekerja, Uchiha Sasuke. Laki-laki tampan berambut biru dongker dan berwarna mata hitam gelap.

"Kebetulan tidak, pak. Ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk anda?" Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Tolong kau buat salinan dokumen ini ya, dan berikan dokumen yang asli untuk ditandatangani oleh direktur Kakashi." Jawab Sasuke sambil meletakkan sebuah map berwarna kuning di meja kerja Sakura.

"Baik, pak." Jawab Sakura.

"Jika boleh tau, apa yang kau pegang itu, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil memperhatikan tangan kanan Sakura yang masih memegang kartu nama Kakashi.

"Ini? Oh, ini kartu nama direktur Kakashi, pak. Kebetulan sekali tadi saya bertemu dengannya di lift." Jawab Sakura.

"Oh, baiklah. Tolong segera kau kerjakan ya,aku membutuhkan salinan dokumen itu hari ini."

"Baik, pak." Lalu Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura menggeret kursinya agar lebih dekat dengan meja kerjanya, dan mulai memainkan jari-jarinya pada keyboard PC kerjanya.

oOo

Jam menunjukkan pukul 11:30. Sakura selesai membuat salinan dokumen yang kira-kira lebih dari 10 halaman itu. Ia merasa tangannya mulai terasa kaku karena terlalu lama mengetik di depan monitor. Ia lepas kacamata coklat tuanya, dan memijit kecil ujung atas hidungnya. Ia merasa sedikit pusing. Mungkin ini efek karena ia belum sempat sarapan tadi pagi.

Sakura berjalan meninggalkan ruangannya untuk menuju ruangan Kakashi. Setelah sampai di depan ruangan Kakashi, ia mengetuk kecil pintu kayu itu.

"Masuk." Senyap-senyap Sakura mendengar suara Kakashi dari dalam ruangan itu.

Ia menekan gagang pintu itu, "Permisi direktur." Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan Kakashi.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Sakura?" Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari monitor untuk menatap Sakura.

Sakura berjalan mendekati meja kerja Kakashi, ia menyodorkan sebuah map kearah Kakashi, "Wakil direktur meninta anda untuk menandatangani dokumen ini, pak."

Kakashi menerima map itu dan membuka lalu membacanya sedikit, "Sakura, tolong kau sampaikan padanya, aku ingin berbicara dengannya setelah jam makan siang selesai." Kata Kakashi sambil menyodorkan map itu kembali ke Sakura.

"Baik, pak. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Sakura menunduk. Selangkah dari tempat ia berdiri, Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang sangat berat sedang menimpanya dan membuat ia merasa sangat pusing. Ia memegangi pelipisnya.

Kakashi melihat reaksi Sakura tersebut. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan memegang kedua bahu Sakura, "Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"Ah, tidak pak. Maaf. Mungkin karena saya belum menyantap satupun makanan hari ini." Jawab Sakura sambil memaksakan dirinya untuk kembali berdiri.

"Ya Tuhan. Kau jangan menyiksa dirimu seperti itu Sakura. Berhubung sekarang jam makan siang, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang terlebih dahulu?" tawar Kakashi.

"Tapi pak, saya harus menyerahkan dokumen ini terlebih dahulu." Jawab Sakura.

"Kesehatanmu lebih penting, Sakura. Bagaimana jika kau sakit? Siapa yang akan mengerjakan perkerjaanmu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ah, benar juga. Baiklah jika seperti itu, pak."

Lalu mereka berjalan menuju kantin kantor. Selama jam makan siang, mereka saling mengobrol dan saling bertukar pikiran satu sama lain. Sakura mulai merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya, namun ia mencoba membuang perasaan itu jauh-jauh.

**To be continued.**

Nyahaa~ akhirnya chapter 1 selesai xD

Sebenernya mau aku buat oneshot, tapi... chapter-an ajadeh:3

Gimana? Gimana? Mohon pendapatnya ya minna-san sekalian (?)

Jaa mata sampe chapter berikutnya~~~~

Aumu Hatake.


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo~ Umu balik nih~ hehehe:3 /gaadaygnyariinpls

Maaf banget yaa ini fic agak terbengkelai soalnya Umu kalo mau nulis mesti nunggu mood dateng dulu._.v jadinya mood2-an .v.

Dan berhubung sekarang Umu lagi UKK jadi agak makin terbengkelai ficnya (?) m(_ _)m

Ohya, Umu bakal bales review dari chapter satu kemarin ya.. tapi dibawahw

Oke, check this out!

**One Night**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**KakaSaku – Rate: M – Chapter 2**

**Anak dibawah 17th nggak boleh baca dulu ya:3 author sekarang udah 17th yeay /o/**

**Summary: **"Give me your love even though just one night."

**TIDAK TERIMA FLAME. TERIMAKASIH.**

Hari ini dapat disebut sebagai salah satu hari yang cukup melelahkan bagi Sakura, meskipun sehari-harinya rutinitas Sakura tidak jauh seperti hari ini. Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuat hari ini lebih berat dari biasanya bagi Sakura, yaitu karena perasaan tidak biasa yang saat ini tengah bergelut dalam hatinya.

Dengan tatapan lurus yang kosong, Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan sebagai penopang kepalanya yang sedikit terasa lebih berat dari biasanya. Dalam pandangannya yang kosong, otaknya berpikir, tetapi entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Sakura terbuka,

"Sakura, kau ada disini?" suara bariton yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga Sakura terdengar bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu ruangan itu.

Lamunan Sakura terbuyar oleh suara itu, dan sesegera mungkin Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Ah, iya pak." Ia merapikan sedikit kemeja kerjanya yang berwarna tosca.

Ternyata pemilik suara bariton itu adalah Sasuke. Ia menutup kembali pintu ruangan Sakura, dan duduk di sofa yang terletak tak jauh dari meja Sakura. Walaupun hanya sebagai sekretaris, Sakura sudah diberikan fasilitas yang lumayan mewah di perusahaan ini.

"Hhhh..." terdegar helaan nafas Sasuke yang berat.

"Bapak baik-baik saja? Apa perlu saya ambilkan minuman?" tawar Sakura sedetik setelah ia mendengar helaan Sasuke yang terasa begitu berat saat didengar di kedua telinganya.

Secara tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik pergelangan tanga Sakura, "Tidak perlu, Sakura,"

"Kau, duduklah disini." Ia melanjutkan kalimatnya sambil mencoba menarik Sakura agar duduk di sebelahnya.

"Eh?" Sakura terlihat bingung melihat sikap Sasuke. Ia tak pernah berpikir atasannya, −orang yang juga ia sukai− tiba-tiba melakukan hal yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

Sakura hanya memasang ekspresi bingung. Ia tak tahu harus memasang ekspresi seperti apa saat Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke.

"Ya, pak? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Kau... panggil saja aku Sasuke, tidak usah dengan embel-embel pak. Disini."

"Tapi pa- etto.. Sasuke. Itu terdengar sangat tidak sopan." Semburat merah yang entah darimana datangnya tiba-tiba menyelimuti hampir sebagian dari wajah Sakura.

"Disini hanya ada kita berdua kan? Jadi, tidak masalah kau hanya memanggil dengan nama depanku. Lagi pula, jarak usia kita tidak jauh kan?"

"Hum." Sakura hanya mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Sasuke. Ia masih menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah yang makin lama terasa makin panas di wajahnya.

Sasuke mengamati Sakura yang masih tertunduk, seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang ketakutan karena duduk bersebelahan dengan orang asing. Ia gerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menangkup pipi kiri Sakura. Perlahan, ia membimbing mata emerald Sakura untuk menatap kedua mata onyxnya yang tajam.

Sakura terkejut dengan yang dilakukan Sasuke. Ini benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir hal ini akan terjadi padanya.

Akhirnya, kedua mata itupun bertemu. Mata onyx Sasuke begitu tajam, sampai-sampai Sakura merasa dirinya tidak kuat lagi untuk melihat kedua mata sempurna itu lebih lama lagi, "Ada apa Sakura?" suara bariton Sasuke terdengar begitu merdu, bahkan lebih merdu dari biasa bagi Sakura.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

Ia meraih kacamata Sakura yang masih bertengger di mata Sakura dan melepaskannya. Sakura hanya bisa diam dan mengikuti gerak tangan Sasuke, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Perlahan, Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Semakin lama semakin dekat, dan Sakura merasa nafas Sasuke yang hangat mulai menyapu sebagian wajahnya. Aroma maskulin yang segar dari tubuh Sasuke juga semakin tercium di hidung Sakura.

"Sakura, kau cantik sekali. Bahkan lebih cantik dari biasanya saat aku melihatmu seperti ini." Rayu Sasuke.

Sakura merasa rasa malunya sudah tidak dapat ia bendung lagi. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin mendengar kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari bibir tipis Sasuke. Wajahnya semakin memanas, ditambah dengan nafas Sasuke yang hangat, semakin terasa panas. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat, berharap dengan seperti itu Sasuke mengerti bahwa dirinya sangat malu diperlakukan seperti itu.

Alih-alih mengerti, Sasuke malah kembali menangkup pipi Sakura. Kali ini bukan hanya pipi kirinya, tetapi kedua pipinya. Ia mengelusnya pelan dan lembut, "Sakura bukalah matamu." Katanya.

Sakura membuka kedua matanya, dan ia mendapati wajah Sasuke yang tampan –baginya lebih dekat dari sebelumnya dan kedua mata onyx itu memandang kedua matanya begitu dalam. Sakura tak dapat berkata sepatahpun saat ini.

"Sakura, bolehkah aku menciummu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tidak menjawab, tapi ekspresi wajahnya begitu menunjukkan keterkejutan akan pertanyaan itu. Sasuke dapat membaca ekspresi itu, lalu ia tertawa pelan seraya menjawab ekspresi itu, "Tidak usah menunjukkan ekspresi yang berlebihan seperti itu, aku-" perkataan Sasuke terpotong oleh suara pintu ruangan Sakuran yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Sosok pria tegap berambut perak berdiri tepat di depan pintu ini. Ia mendapati Sasuke dan Sakura tengah dalam posisi yang siap untuk berciuman.

Melihat hal itu, sontak Sasuke pun langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari Sakura.

"Maaf sebelumnya karena aku mengganggu acara kalian. Tapi, Sasuke, apa aku bisa minta waktumu sebentar?" suara Kakashi pun keluar. Tak banyak yang dikatakan Sasuke, ia segera berdiri dari sofa itu dan berjalan menuju Kakashi. Sedangkan Sakura, ia masih duduk mematung disana, di sofa ruangannya. Ia masih penasaran dengan apa sebenarnya yang akan diucapkan Sasuke.

Sementara itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke pada Kakashi.

Mata Kakashi menunjukkan ketidak sukaan terhadap Sasuke, entah apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, "Sudah kuduga kau ada di ruangan Sakura." Jawabnya.

"Lalu, apa urusanmu dengan ini?" Sasuke membalas tatapan benci yang dilemparkan Kakashi.

"Aku sudah mencarimu ke ruanganmu, tatapi kau tidak ada. Apa kau tidak ingat hari ini kita mempunyai jadwal meeting yang penting?"

Sasuke menengok jam tangannya yang terbelit di pergelangan tangan kirinya, dan ia baru sadar bahwa hari ini memang ada meeting yang seharusanya ia lakukan.

"Dimana tanggung jawab kerjamu sebagai wakil direktur? Apakah seperti ini yang dilakukan wakil direktur saat jam kerja sedang berlangsung? Berkunjung ke ruangan sekretarisnya dan bermesraan dengannya, huh?" Kakashi semakin kesal. Sangat terdengar jelas dari nada biacaranya.

"Jadi, kau cemburu dengan apa yang aku lakukan pada Sakura? Ingat Kakashi, kau sudah beristri." Jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Aku sama sekali tidak seperti yang kau bicarakan itu. Aku tidak melarangmu untuk melakukan apa saja yang kau inginkan, tetapi, aku minta padamu bekerjalah dengan sungguh-sungguh saat jam kerja. Kau boleh melakukan apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Sakura tadi, asalkan jangan di kantor perusahaanku!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab Kakashi. Ia hanya berdecih pelan.

"Hari ini, Hinata mundur dari jabatan sebagai sekretarisku. Aku akan mencari sekretaris baru, namun, selama aku mencari aku minta Sakura untuk menjadi sekretaris sementaraku, dan kau bisa mengontrak sekretaris baru."

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mencari sekretaris yang bisa kau kontrak?"

"Sakura adalah pegawai tetap di perusahaan ini, dan dia bekerja sangat baik. Maka dari itu, aku tidak ingin melewatkan ini. Aku membutuhkan sekretaris yang lebih berpengalaman di perusahaanku saat ini, dan Sakura adalah satu-satunya sekretaris itu. Katakan padanya, aku menunggunya di ruanganku sekarang." Kakashi berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya berdecih mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kakashi. Lalu dengan gusar ia bergegas ke ruangan Sakura.

Di dalam ruangannya, Sakura masih berpikir keras mengapa Sasuke melakukan hal itu padanya. Apakan Sasuke ternyata juga mencintainya? Seperti apa yang selama ini Sakura rasakan? Entahlah, hanya Sasuke dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Tiba-tiba, ruangan yang tadinya tenang berubah menjadi sedikit tegang saat dengan kasar Sasuke membuka daun pintu ruangan yang tak terlalu luas itu,

"Sakura, kau dipanggil Kakashi untuk ke ruangannya." Lalu, Sasuke kembali menutup daun pintu itu sebelum Sakura sempat menjawab perkataannya.

Sakura hanya terdiam dan terheran-heran dengan tingkah Sasuke. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya? Bukankah Sasuke tadi baik-baik saja? Bahkan dia juga sempat bertanya untuk mencium dirinya? Yah, kira-kira begitulah yang ada di pikiran Sakura saat ini.

Sakura tak mau berpikir panjang. Ia harus segera menuju ke ruangan Kakashi sekarang juga, karena ia telah memanggilnya untuk pergi kesana.

'Tok tok tok...' terdengar ketukan daun pintu ruangan Kakashi yang diketuk oleh Sakura.

"Masuklah." Terdengar senyap-senyap suara bariton Kakashi dari dalam ruangan itu.

Sakura membuka daun pintu itu perlahan, "Maaf pak, apakah bapak memanggil saya?" tanya Sakura kepada Kakashi yang saat itu tengah sibuk dengan tablet elektroniknya.

"Iya. Duduklah, Sakura." Kakashi mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk di seberang meja kerjanya.

"Jadi begini, kau tahu kan Hinata, sekretarisku? Hari ini ia mengajukan surat permohonan untuk undur diri dari perusahaanku."

"Iya pak, saya tahu. Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan saya?"

"Mulai besok, kau akan kurekrut sebagai sekretarisku, Sakura. Apa kau keberatan?"

Sakura sedikit kaget mendengar pernyataan Kakashi tersebut. Dirinya, menjadi sekretaris ketua manager di perusahaan yang sedang naik daun seperti saat ini? Ia senang mendengar berita tersebut, tapi masih ada sesuatu hal yang mengganjal dalam pikiran Sakura.

'Apakah aku bisa menjadi sekretaris Kakashi-san?'

'Lalu, jika aku menjadi sekretaris Kakashi-san, bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Yah, bagaimana dengan Sasuke?!'

Batin Sakura bertanya-tanya. Belum sempat Sakura mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, Kakashi sudah dapat membaca apa yang ada di pikiran Sakura saat ini,

"Tenang saja, Sakura. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak sembarangan dalam memilih partnerku dalam urusan kerja. Apalagi, sangat menyangkut dan berperan cukup besar dalam kemajuan perusahaanku ini." Kakashi tersenyum tipis.

"T-tapi bagaimana dengan-" belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tetapi lagi-lagi Kakashi sudah berhasil menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan segera mencarikan Sasuke pengganti sekretarisnya. Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau menerima penawaranku ini?"

"Maaf pak, saya belum terlalu yakin jika saya dapat mengerjakan pekerjaan ini sebaik Hinata-san. Saya masih belum cukup berpengalaman di perusahaan bapak, dibanding dengan Hinata-san yang sudah hampir 5 tahun berkerja dengan bapak." Sakura sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak usah khawatir, Sakura. Perlahan, kau pasti akan terbiasa dengan pekerjaan ini. Ah, bagaimana jika kita membuat kesepakatan? Jika kau menerima penawaranku ini, gajimu akan kunaikkan." Tawar Kakashi sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya diatas meja kerjanya.

Sakura melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya, tanda ia mengelak, "Ah, bukan itu maksud saya, pak.. tapi, b-baiklah saya akan mencobanya." Ia mengangguk kecil.

Kakashi tersenyum, "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Jadi, terhitung mulai besok, kau adalah sekretarisku. Kau bisa langsung mengemasi barang-barangmu dan memindahkannya ke ruangan Hinata." Sakura hanya meangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Apa kau mau kubantu untuk mengemasi barang-barangmu?"

"Ti-" belum sempat Sakura menjawab penawaran Kakashi, tiba-tiba ponsel Kakashi berdering,

"Ah, tunggu sebentar Sakura. Tunggu aku disini selagi aku mengangkat telfon ini." Kakashi beranjak menjauh dari meja kerjanya dan menjawab panggilan itu.

Sementara itu, Sakura masih memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya yang ingin Sasuke katakan padanya tadi. Tapi, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan jawaban itu sampai dengan tiba-tiba telapak Kakashi menepuk pelah bahu kirinya dan membuatnya sedikit kaget,

"Ah, apa aku mengagetkanmu?" tanya Kakashi sesaat setelah ia melihat ekspresi Sakura.

"T-tidak pak. Tidak apa-apa." Sakura mencoba menyunggingkan senyuman termanisnya.

"Maaf Sakura, aku tidak bisa membantumu sekarang. Aku baru saja mendapat kabar bahwa istriku dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Aku harus bergegas menuju rumah sakit itu sekrang. Jika kau masih terlalu letih, kita bisa mengerjakannya sama-sama besok."

Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Tidak usah, pak. Biar saya yang melakukannya sendiri."

"Tidak. Jangan. Besok saja, aku berjanji akan membantumu." Kakashi meraih tas kerjanya,

"Baiklah, Sakura. Sekarang kau bisa kembali ke ruanganmu dan bergegaslah pulang. Saat ini sudah bukan jam kerja lagi." Katanya.

"Baik pak. Ohya, semoga istri bapak lekas sembuh." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Kuharap juga begitu. Terimakasih banyak Sakura."

Di ruangan Sakura.

Sakura membuka daun pintu ruangannya,

"Jadi, apa kau menerimanya?" ia mendengar suara bariton Sasuke.

"S-sasuke? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Sakura terkejut saat tiba-tiba ia melihat Sasuke sudah duduk manis di sofanya.

Sasuke beranjak dari sofa itu dan berjalan mendekati Sakura, "Jawab saja. Apa kau menerimanya?" ia mencoba untuk memojokkan Sakura dengan mempersempit jarak antara keduanya, ditambah dengan kedua tangan Sasuke yang ia gunakan untuk penghalang bagi Sakura di tembok.

"I-iya, a-aku menerimanya, Sasuke." Jawab Sakura terpotong-potong.

Sasuke tersenyum kecut, "Cih, sudah kuduga." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura. Sakura tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa saat ini. Otaknya dengan tiba-tiba berhenti bekerja.

Beberapa detik setelah itu Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura, "Sakura, sebenarnya yang ingin kukatakan padamu tadi adalah bahwa aku mencintaimu. Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

To Be Continued.

Nyahahaaa~ absurd ya? Gomen! /.\

Oke, waktunya bales repyuu~~

_**Yuuki Yamashita**_**: **enggak kok, Kakashi nggak playboy:"3 disini aku buat Kakashinya lebih charming ke semua orang gitu, heheh. Okee, lanjut baca juga yaa:p

_**yassir2374**_**: **enggak kok, pas itu Anko lagi laper aja, jadi ngelus perutnya xD /ga

Iya sih, ketauan banget ya? Wkwkwk, maafkan saya ;w;v

Terima kasih.. iya disini Umu emang pengen buat cinta antara Kakashi sama Sakura tumbuh secara pelan-pelan tp pasti (?) jadi, baca terus ya w

_**Kuroneko neko**_**: **gomena Neko-san ;A; sebenernya juga pengen buru-buru nulis lemon, tapi kalau ditaruh di chapter rasanya terlalu cepat. Sip, udah apdet nih, baca dan review lagi ya:)

_**Luluk Minam Cullen**_**:** enggak kok Luluk-san, disini Umu ga niat buat cinta mereka itu cinta yang terlarang, melainkan cinta yang suci dan abadi ^/^ /eaeaea/ sip, terimakasih sudah review, baca lagi yax3

_**miira**_**: **ini udah dilanjut, Miira-sanw tapi maaf ya Umu gabisa kliat soalnya lagi UKK, hiks;w; tapi pasti Umu usahakan ^w^

_**Mina Jasmine**_**: **makasih Mina-san udah mau revieww eits, rahasia dooongg.. baca terus aja ficnya buat tau ceritanya lebih lanjut, hahaha xD /modus

Tunggu apdetan chapter selanjutnya yaa.. w

Aumu Hatake.


End file.
